


The Angel and The Fool

by lkaet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Comic, M/M, The Broken Bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkaet/pseuds/lkaet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures in a strange place, aliens and a bit of romance.  Could it have been more than a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This comic was inspired/ based on **[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhBewKu80Mg)** music video by the Broken Bells. Done in part because I love love love their music, and I also really wanted to draw Sherlock in a pink spacesuit. So…you know, I do what I can.  
>  orgionally posted **[here](http://lkaet.tumblr.com/post/99442041817/the-angel-and-the-fool-inspired-based)** on Tumblr. Come visit me there!

  



End file.
